parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Belle (Thomas and Friends)
Belle is a large tank engine with water cannons who is part of the Search and Rescue Team. Basis Belle is a British Railways Standard Class 4 tank engine with added water cannons, brass bell, and electric headlamps on her bufferbeam and above her face. Livery Belle is painted royal blue with red and brass fittings. She has the number 6120 painted in gold and a crest consisting of a flame, two dolphins, and a crown painted on her sides. Her wheels are red with blue rims. Appearances Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK/US; fifteenth season onwards) * Keiko Nemoto (Japan) * Lena Meieran (Norway; fifteenth season only) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards, excluding the seventeenth season) * Marit Berg (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Susa Saukko (Finland; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Angela Quast (Germany; Day of the Diesels and fifteenth season) * Monika Hein (Germany; King of the Railway onwards) * Anna Gajewska (Poland) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada) * Mayra Arellano (Latin America) * Talya Barkay (Israel) * Marloes van den Heuvel (The Netherlands) * Mercedes Espinosa (Spain) * Corina Cernea (Romania) * Olga Kuznetsova (Russia) Trivia * Belle's name is French for "pretty", and references the bell on her boiler. * Despite being voiced by the same actress in both the UK and US dubs, Teresa Gallagher gives Belle a different accent in the US dub as opposed to the UK dub. Quotes :Percy: "I've never seen an engine do that before!" :Thomas: "Yes, one that shoots water from her tanks!" :Belle: "You must be Thomas and Percy. I'm Belle!" :Percy: "You're big, Belle!" :Thomas: "You're brave, Belle!" :Belle: "I just want to be really useful!" - Belle meets Thomas and Percy, "Day of the Diesels". :Flynn: "Belle, you've already put out the fire. Why didn't you wait for me? I could've helped you!" :Belle: "Fires are emergencies, Flynn. You know that. You can't wait if there's an emergency." :Narrator: But Flynn was disappointed again! :Belle: "Never mind, Flynn. It wasn't a very big fire." :Flynn: "What you mean is you didn't need any help. You did it all by yourself!" - Flynn gets jealous of Belle, "Too Many Fire Engines", seventeenth season. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Motor Road and Rail (Asia only) * TrackMaster * Take-n-Play (normal and talking) * Wind-up (Japan and Australia only) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Boss (pullback; discontinued) * Collectible Railway * Push Along * Capsule Collection (discontinued) * Minis (Classic, DC Super Friends Batgirl and Raven; coming soon) * Thomas and Friends Adventures (coming soon) Belle (Thomas and Friends)/Gallery Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:CGI Series-Only Characters Category:Characters Category:Trains Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Firefighters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Grandmothers Category:Princesses Category:Aunts Category:Nieces Category:Tank engines Category:Mothers Category:Cousins Category:Big Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:HiT Entertainment Characters Category:Lionsgate Characters Category:Laughing Characters Category:Laughters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Fast Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Characters who can swim Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Comedians Category:Girlfriends Category:Wives Category:Adult Characters Category:Brave Charaters Category:Red Characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Steam locomotives Category:Wifes Category:Orphans Category:Lesbians Category:Grandparents Category:Parents Category:Queens Category:Married Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Pretty Ballerinas Category:Pretty Characters Category:Sexy Characters Category:Sexy Charcters Category:Hot women Category:Superheroes Category:Adults Category:Children with a cute voice